Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Pyro Enterprises
Hello everyone, and welcome to the Pyro Enterprises Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase! I'm Pyrostar, head of the company, and over the next few days, I'll be showing off some present, future, and even past projects that we hope to add here on Fantendo (trust me, if I could program well enough to actually be making these, I'd be keeping them far more secret). At any rate, the definitely not-rhyming Showcase presentation will hopefully be something that will excite all of you... or at least some. Day 1 Project F Zone: Zoning Out The trailer begins with a shot of a barren desert field, the night sky a dark cobalt with twinkling stars. The region seems completely silent... save a group of Beorn Reapers wandering towards the camera. A blue foot steps into frame as the camera pans around, revealing Unten and Zerita facing the Reapers. ~ Triumphant music begins as Unten and Zerita rush towards the Reapers, but before they collide, the scene shifts to the center of a construction zone in a brightly lit city. More Beorn Reapers are seen battling against Kynthesis and Sola. ~ The scene shifts again; this time, King Ash and Birnstone are seen fighting a large serpent-like creature made of ice in the middle of a crumbling glacier. They make short work of it, and receive a thumbs-up from a clearly worn-out Mobius and Euler. ~ ~ The scene shifts yet again, as Dawn and Fantasma are fighting alongside Strafe and Sakeena, battling against none other than the swordswoman Crow, holding a golden object before tossing it to the ground and battling the four. ~ ~ The screen flashes one more time before cutting to a game logo: '''Project F Zone'.'' After the logo vanishes, however, the trailer cuts to the barren desert again, this time with an eerie purple sky. Volt and The Threat are seen standing together, facing off against a cackling Mistress Nell. ~ The three seem about to begin battle... when Firball enters the scene and the music changes, the hairy being completely oblivious to anything going on and simply yapping adorably. Well, here we are! The first official trailer for Project F Zone has arrived! It even has musical accompaniment! At any rate, we have our first revealed Pair Units as well as our first Solo Unit and Rival Units... Unten and Zerita, Kynthesis and Sola, King Ash and Birnstone, Mobius and Euler, Dawn and Fantasma, Strafe and Sakeena, and Voltdozz Volt and the Threat as primary teams, Crow and Mistress Nell as Rivals, and Firball as the sole supporting Solo Unit (for the time being). And that's just the tip of the iceberg! Kirby Polygon Panic: A New Dimension Planet Robobot looks amazing. That is all before the trailer begins. The game's opening cutscene begins with an overhead view of Pop Star, much like the beginning of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Kirby is seen having a wonderful day as usual- eating, flying, and sleeping the day away. On a trip to the pond, however, he notices a strange pink crystal growing on the water's surface. Kirby notices the crystal is spreading, and that the air above it seems to be distorting slightly, and nervously back away and heads home. Overnight, the crystals grow and absorb energy until they burst, scattering all over Pop Star. Colors flash and the landscape changes, as the crystals alter the very fabric of Dream Land's physics. Kirby wakes up and realizes that his little house is now floating in midair. Plummeting to the ground after walking out the door, he sees that multicolored crystals have grown everywhere, and that the laws of reality seem to have changed. He runs off to see why as a girl in green watches him from atop a hill, running after him after a short delay. Kirby: Polygon Panic began life as Kirby: Kingdom Crash, a follow-up to Triple Deluxe and Planet Robobot in terms of style and progression. However, I couldn't think of anything to really make it special... Then, footage for the sub-game Kirby 3D Rumble was revealed. Polygon Panic expands on the ideas in that sub-game, becoming a full 3D Kirby platformer. Kirby controls the same, but he can now utilize abilities and the stages are more linear than the arena-like areas in 3D Rumble. Unlike games like Robobot, abilities do not have intricate movesets; due to the nature of the game, each ability has only one or two moves. To compensate for this and the removal of true flight, Copy Scrolls from Squeak Squad return to upgrade abilities from Lv. 1 to Lv. 3. In fact, the entire treasure mechanic returns from Squeak Squad, and the 3D environments make them even more well hidden. Another major innovation is how the level clearing works; you aren't merely collecting Energy Spheres or Code Cubes this time around. Instead, Polygon Crystals are scattered throughout every level, growing in various ways and forms. Much like Shadow Goo in the original Drawn to Life, all the crystals in a level must be shattered in order to 100% it, and you have to get 20% to even open the exit door. In addition, instead of Dededetour or Meta Knightmare, Polygon Panic has a mode called Adeleine's Adventure, starring the titular paintbrush-wielding human girl herself. Much like the other "alt. character" modes, Adventure is a time attack mode that pits Adeleine against tougher XL versions of bosses. Unlike Kirby, Adeleine possesses more advanced movesets for her few abilities, which she can swap between much like Milky Way Wishes when needed. Polygon Panic is technically already up, but work should begin on it soon. Super Smash Bros. Y: Underground Fighting I've said it before, but Super Smash Bros. Y is not meant to be a standard Smash Bros. game. Just to prove that point, I'll have three trailers for the game this showcase, each of which are dedicated to an "impossible odds" character, or one that would normally never make the cut. The trailer begins with Mario, Link, Ness, and Bowser battling on the traditional Battlefield stage. Ness seems to be dominating the match, and things are going rather smoothly. However, as Bowser grabs onto the edge to remain on the stage, something goes wrong with the platform's anti-gravity system, and the stage plummets into a large hole in the ground. The platform lands in the bottom of a cavern, though the four fighters are unharmed aside from Bowser. Mario steps off of Battlefield and looks around, noticing something approaching. As Mario, Link, and Ness stare at the approaching entity, Bowser gets up and spews fire at them. A mysterious figure expertly dodges over the fire and pushes the three out of the way, letting the group finally see their identity: Frisk. The trailer then cuts to Frisk and the other three fighters against Bowser, showcasing battle on the new Ruins stage. Interestingly, Frisk is not shown actively fighting against Bowser; instead, they simply hang back and support the other fighters while utilizing a special move to fill a yellow bar above their percentage. When this bar is filled, Frisk emits a burst of yellow light, and a "+1" icon appears over everyone but Bowser's head. The gameplay cuts back to a cutscene as Bowser knocks away the other three fighters, glaring at Frisk. Frisk simply stands their ground, dodging all attacks that the Koopa King throws their way... Eventually, Frisk's eyes open and become bright red, and they pull out a hidden knife, slashing Bowser off the stage. The other three fighters get to their feet, staring at Frisk, who simply turns to them with an eerie smile on their face. Gameplay resumes, with Frisk now glowing with an eerie red aura. Their moveset and demeanor seem to have changed completely, now actively hunting down and attacking fighters with new alternate special attacks; most notably, the yellow bar has shattered entirely. The stage alternates between the Ruins and other stages, with one quick shot showing Frisk attempting to attack an Assist Trophy version of Sans. The trailer ends with a look at what appears to be two Final Smashes- SAVE and ERASE. Frisk in Smash: A Primer I seriously have no idea why Sans continues to beat out the main character of Undertale when it comes to Smash. Especially since there's much more moveset potential for Frisk; friend summoning, battle mechanics, etc. I went with making Frisk into a choice-based character; choice is a prevalent part of their game, after all. Frisk begins as a lightweight character with high speed and low offensive and defensive stats. They are not meant for combat whatsoever, as they represent the game's Pacifist story; instead, they use their ACT Neutral Special and other abilities to raise the SPARE Bar of the opponents. When this fills, ACT is replaced with SPARE, which either grants Frisk an extra point in a time match or an extra stock in a stock match. Each opponent has an individual SPARE Bar, so SPARE many enemies at once to get mass benefits. Of course, maybe you just wanna have a bad time. If Frisk deals over 99% on one stock, regardless of whether the damage is focused or spread between combatants, they enter Genocide mode. Genocide Frisk's moveset is completely different, and they gain a massive boost in power... but the SPARE Bars shatter and ACT can no longer be used, instead being replaced by the FIGHT ability (read: the attacking mechanic from Undertale but it fires Cloud's Blade Beam). You should still be wary of Frisk's defenses, though, regardless of route/mode. Frisk's Final Smash depends on what route you take. Pacifist Frisk has access to SAVE, which grants them the ability to heal themselves and allied fighters over time, but Genocide Frisk has access to ERASE, which is effectively a trapping attack like Captain Falcon's or Duck Hunt's Final Smash. If you're certain you want to go genocide from the get-go... we have an alt for you. In addition to Frisk and the Ruins stage, we have the ever-lovable and/or divisive . That's all we have for tonight, folks! Check in again tomorrow for more information about games and similar things! Day 2 Ammomancer: Man Up and Shoot Straight Hello everybody, and welcome back to the Pyro Enterprises Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase! As always, we have a lot of new stuff today beginning with an entirely new project: Ammomancer! Ammomancer is set up like a generic JRPG at first; there's a medieval kingdom filled with magic, monsters, and treasure. A young teenage hero and his friends set off to defeat the ultimate evil plaguing the land... but then they fail. The "protagonist's" father, set on vengeance, spends 12 years using his village blacksmith skills to create the true ultimate weapon, something shown only in ancient relics, an item that can slay anything in a single blow... A gun. The player travels across the world much like a typical top-down JRPG, and the graphics harken back to SNES games like Chrono Trigger or Final Fantasy 6. The main gimmick here is that the entire battle system is built around sacrifice and vengeance. Battle in Ammomancer plays out much like Final Fantasy 6, where characters have to wait out their turn in real time before getting a chance to attack. In this game's case, however, there is no MP function, but instead Bullets. The Ammomancer only has 6 bullets in his gun at the beginning of the game, and ammo max does not increase upon level up; you have to find Ammo Containers to even increase it by 1, and even then, there are only 4 of those. Bullets are hard to find and even more expensive to buy, but their main function is truly worth it... One bullet can slay any enemy in the entire game. That's why you only have a maximum of 10, and even then, that'll be hard to come by. Realizing when to use a bullet is one of the many sacrifices you'll have to make. Another big sacrifical element is based around party members. They act like traditional RPG party members, but are far more mature and nuanced than typical characters; they've seen hardship and are nowhere near as cheery as the children that typically handle the job. Party members do not have Bullets, but each have one of three special moves that they can perform with no cost. There are a ton of possible party members, each with their own skills and story. Hopefully, you'll get attached... Because you will probably have to sacrifice a party member or two. If the going gets rough and you can't save a party member (more common than expected, given high item prices), you can abandon them and flee. Essentially, if a party member has less than 15% HP, you'll leave them to die. If they die normally and you can't revive them, you leave their corpse and take their inventory. You have to know when to cut your losses... Of course, like I said, vengeance is also a part of the equation. Abandon a party member? He may survive and seek revenge on your party, becoming a very powerful boss encounter. If you let somebody die due to negligence or more... intentional reasons, her ghost may come back and let Karma bite you and your party in the rear with permanent curses. Do you have the courage to sacrifice? Can you take vengeance? Most importantly... How's your aim? Ammomancer will be coming soon. Sonic Hyperspeed: Blue Streak Speeding By Sonic is divisive as a franchise. Let's leave it at that. I personally feel as though the series has room to improve and become what it once was... But Hyperspeed is more or less an experiment to see if I could do the infamous Sonic Boom right. Sonic Hyperspeed is a collaboration project between Pyro Enterprises, Sega, and Platinum Studios. The main goal of the game is to create a fusion between the speed of classic Sonic games and the combat of Platinum's Bayonetta, creating a fast-paced, motion-focused action game. There are platforming sections that rely on Sonic's speed as well, so there's more than combat. Much like the original Sonic Adventure, there are multiple story modes, each starring a different character. Each character has different moves and abilities- Sonic can chain together Homing Attacks to bounce between enemies, Knuckles is capable of countering incoming strikes, Rouge can use stun bombs straight out of The Wonderful 101, etc.- and they travel to different zones and have somewhat different stories. The plots will stay relatively simple, and will eventually tie together, but I cannot reveal them all now. Sonic's plot, however, focuses on Dr. Eggman discovering the abandoned Space Colony ARK and having Metal Sonic and his other Badniks track down the Chaos Emeralds to power it. This is, of course, an alternate universe from the main Sonic timeline, so some things do change up a bit. In addition, Metal Sonic is a major reoccuring rival boss, using Sonic's skills against him in a classic Platinum Studios boss battle. Sonic Hyperspeed will be coming... well, very fast. I WAS going to have a new Project F Zone trailer tonight, but my computer is being stupid and I'm just going to have to end the night with just Ammomancer and Sonic Hyperspeed. I promise more goodies tomorrow... Until then, this has been Pyrostar! Day 3 Hello again, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Pyrostar, and this is the hopefully not interrupted third day of the Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase! Today, we'll be starting off with a character bio list for an upcoming show/game, SHOUJO. SHOUJO: Heroes and Villains Nichi Saiba is the protagonist of SHOUJO, and is essentially every female anime protagonist rolled into one with a good dose of self-awareness. Nichi is renowned across her school as one of the biggest otakus in Japan, obsessing over series such as Hyper Lunar Warrior (an episode of which serves as the game's tutorial level). When an alien attack strikes Japan courtesy of the Garox Alignment, sworn enemy of humanity, Nichi is forcibly recruited by SHOUJO, a secret alien-hunting group of super-powered agents. Nichi is granted a jet-powered biosuit, and she leaps at the chance to become the magical girl she's always dreamed of being... never mind the actual horrors of war. Agent Voltaire knows this all too well. As daughter of SHOUJO's director, Voltaire is one of the youngest agents to have actually been alive during the first Garox invasion. Having witnessed true war and having been experimented on by her own father's workers to grant her electricity powers, she's much more somber and stoic than her protege and may actually be clinically depressed. It's easy to see why she doesn't appreciate Nichi's outlook on life; the real world is not like the action shows the latter was raised on. In contrast with Voltaire's no-nonsense demeanor is Akuma Toritama, a boisterous ball of brute strength and laughter. One of the strongest fighters on the planet, he swore vengeance on the Garox when a soldier took his arm (supposedly his "writing arm") during the first invasion. Toritama is a heavy alcoholic and more child-like than his muscular and manly exterior would suggest, but the superpowers granted to him after years of training and SHOUJO technology make him a valuable asset. And here we have our main villain: Garox, high ruler of the Garox Alignment. The mighty military force invaded Earth once prior to the events of the series, but while they made a lasting impression on humanity with advanced and deadly bioweaponry, they were driven off within three months due to the fact that humans were the only species in the universe that had actually developed ballistic weaponry. Now prepared, the alien's armada returns to conquer Earth. Garox, despite leading an alien army, looks shockingly human-like. No human has ever seen him alive, though; all that SHOUJO has to go off of is eye-witness reports from Garox troops. Garox's ultimate plan appears to be colonization of Earth in order to create a new empire of sorts, and he sends out generic troops and more specialized "bosses" to conquer the humans. One of these "bosses" is Middie, a spider-like alien who has openly stated that she's become somewhat addicted to Japanese pop music after her first visit to the planet. She's cheerful and bubbly, but ultimately still an evil alien and can be ruthless in combat. In fact, despite her childish nature, she's Garox's chief weapons developer, and creates powerful mechanical weapons controlled by a method that ensures they can never be hijacked by humans; her voice. Those are just some of the characters that appear in both the show and the game, and I hope to work more on this project over time. Siren's Call: More Fun Than A Barrel of Sea Monkeys Siren's Call is an interesting game that I began a while ago and never made significant progress on. And I think I know why. Essentially, Siren's Call is the Pyro Enterprises incarnation of a 3D collectathon, in the vein of Super Mario 64 or Banjo-Kazooie, especially the latter due to the fact that there is more than one kind of important collectible. The main difference is how the world was structured; instead of a central location with portals into levels, players would sail around a vast, Wind Waker-like ocean, split up into large zones. The thing is, Banjo-Kazooie was before my time and I don't find the appeal for it nowadays. In reality, I didn't know what I was getting into. Not saying Siren's Call is ending, of course. I'm just here to announce a restructure of the game itself, making it what I feel a collectathon should be as opposed to just Banjo-Threeie: Nuts and Boats. Not much to say, but there will be more meaningful info tonight... more Project F Zone! Project F Zone: Getting In The Zone The trailer begins with the camera zooming across a clear blue sky, eventually slowing down to let a blimp-like airship come into view. The scene cuts to the deck of the airship, showing Leah and X-Ray battling against Lexi Larsen. Time slows down as Leah fires a sniper round directly at the charging cybernetic woman, and the scene transitions. ~ The scene changes to a dark forest, with Syi and Hene walking down a trail. Syi holds up a map, making a confused look, while Hene simply smiles and points off to the side. As the two scarecrows walk off to the side, the camera moves behind them, showing Shredder and Cupcake comically sneaking behind them while brandishing their weapons. ~ ~ The scene shifts again, this time to a Las Vegas-like city at nighttime. A flash of rainbow light climbs up the side of a building as ice crawls up it, forming into Beat at the top. When Beat arrives, a flash of fire melts away a large portion of the ice, and Mudanca steps out of the shadows to fist bump Beat. ~ The trailer cuts to one final scene; a temple in some form of a jungle. Amaia and Finnigan walk out of the brush and stare at the temple as a strange blue light glistens out the top. Amaia takes one step forward, but swiftly dodges back to avoid a sword slash from a suddenly-appearing Grimalkin, who challenges the two to battle. ~ Alright, so plenty of new Pair Units join the fray this time: Leah and X-Ray, Syi and Hene, Shredder and Cupcake, Beat and Mudanca, and Amaia and Finnigan! In addition, we have two new Rival Units: Lexi Larsen and Grimalkin! Anyways, that's it for Day 3 of the Showcase! Day 4 Welcome back to the showcase, ladies and gentlemen! We've got some more new projects on the platter for today, and to end things off, we'll be having another Smash Y character that, like Frisk, may not fit the bill that most characters do. But first, Masquerade! Masquerade: Identity Theft As followers of Pyro Enterprises games may know, I have a truly horrible track record with Zelda games. I have an undying love for the franchise, and plenty of ideas for games, but I have tried making multiple Zelda games in the past and they've all failed; one of them was even the solitary deleted page of mine that had legitimate effort put into it. I legit figured if I made an original IP inspired by Zelda, it'd actually be done well and go faster. And then I had the idea to base a game off of one of the more divisive Zelda games; a Majora's Mask-inspired game. You play as Masquera, a female construct imbued by warlocks with not only a soul, but the ability to absorb and contain other souls. Why does this golem-like entity possess this power? The kingdom she was born in is dying, set to crumble into the void within 2 weeks of Masquera's creation due to the interference of some powerful creature. Accompanied by the royal family's fairy, Mint, Masquera is designed to take what souls she can and then go to a parallel dimension, resetting the clock and giving her more time to save everyone. Masquerade is similar to Majora's Mask in a lot of ways; you're exploring a kingdom with a hero and a fairy, collecting masks that grant you special powers and exploring dungeons, all the while battling a time limit until the end of the world, in which case the clock resets. The two biggest differences are the changes to combat and the actual process of resetting time; you don't really reset it. As opposed to both masks and dungeon items, the only weapons Masquera really has is the basic sword in her normal form (which can be upgraded) and the masks. Almost every mask is a form-changing mask this time around, transforming Masquera completely when worn. Not all masks have a combat application, like the Quicksilver Mask or the Harpy Tiara, but most do, and each changes how she approaches combat significantly. While Majora's Mask had Link resetting time every time he couldn't get the Moon to stop, Masquera is incapable of saving the world she was created in. Instead, she simply hops over to an alternate world, where some details may change slightly. Due to this, no world is 100% the same, though the basics are close enough that a specific world doesn't become unbeatable. In addition, golems like Masquera are aware of the corruption that follows in her wake, and may be convinced that she's a demon that leads to their destruction; prepare for Sans-like surprise battles when it's revealed some NPCs are aware of your travel and want you dead. Masquerade: hopefully the best Zelda game I've ever made! Luxenaria: Bravely Mining I really really like the Bravely Default series. I think I can say that many users here know that at this point. Naturally, I had to make a fangame (Bravely Venture, for thse interested), but imagine my delight when I managed to get it in the Crossover Series Swap day event... alongside Terraria. Luxenaria is a fusion between these two games, combining Terraria's main structure with Bravely Default's job system. The basic gameplay is the same as Terraria, having your character explore a vast 2D world and mine for resources, using them to create homes and weapons in order to make yourself stronger and go even further down. letting you find better resources. The main aspect from Bravely Default in Luxenaria is the return of the Job System. While other, more usual bosses from both Bravely Default and Terraria appear, another reoccuring enemy is the Jobmasters. Kill a Job Master, and you get their asterisk, a magical artifact that grants you that Jobmaster's powers. The abilities granted by asterisks range from the Monk's raw strength (which boosts the player's ability to mine and chop wood) to the Swordmaster's ability to counter damage by attacking at the right time. As for the story, it actually takes place during Bravely Default's main story. In the original game, players utilized StreetPass to repair the destroyed Norende Village as Tiz and his party went across the world; Luxenaria places your character as one of the first workers, with the end goal of creating a new Norende. Of course, there is a "Free Mode" in which you have no real instructions and can just build with no guidelines. Luxenaria will be coming soon! Undertale Remastered Edition: The Illusion of Choice Undertale is a game that essentially came out of nowhere and captured the hearts of many a gamer. I myself don't agree with the notion of it being "the greatest game ever"- I honestly feel as though the gameplay itself is a bit slow- but I will say that I adore the game. I thought I'd be able to add a little bit more to it. Today, I'll be discussing the various new routes that the player can take. Due to how the game works, there is both an Alt. Pacifist and an Alt. Genocide... but there's also the new Betrayal, True Genocide, and Corruption routes. In Undertale Remastered, there is a new second "lower layer" to the Underground that is accessible after the prologue in the Ruins has been cleared. Depending on what the player does with Flowey after the Toriel battle, Frisk may find themselves going on the upper level, where the original game takes place, or the lower level which has new areas, characters, and bosses. The Alt. Pacifist and Genocide routes have the same requirements as the original routes- SPARE everything or kill everything- but they occur in the lower levels of the underground, so the original characters will be scarcely seen. Since all routes share the Ruins and New Home, you'll invariably battle Asgore and Photoshop Flowey on a Pacifist/Neutral run or Sans on a Genocide run, though dialogue will be edited in all instances. True Genocide takes place when the player has already completed a Genocide run, then completed a Pacifist run. Once this has been accomplished, True Genocide begins upon the next reset. This time around, every monster has been warned of your killing prowess, and they've come prepared, becoming much harder and stronger. This essentially means True Genocide is a modified version of the infamous Hard Mode, though this gets even harder; it's a bad sign when you start the run off at LV 20. The end boss of True Genocide is a secret for now- it's unrelated to the fight teased in the announcement for this game- but I can gladly say it'll be a knife surprise. Betrayal route is an interesting beast; it's based off of a glitch in the original game that had interesting albiet minor effects. Once a player clears the Omega Flowey fight and spares the little son of a weed, players exit the Core and get a phone call from Undyne. This is your cue to re-enter the Core; with nobody aware of what you're doing, you can kill off enemies in the Core to reach up to LV 10. Once this happens, the True Pacifist route continues as normal... until you meet up with Alphys and she realizes what you've done. I won't say much about the end boss of this route, but it'll be a familiar surprise to someone who's played Toby Fox's original project. The Corrupted route is more... unusual. There's no real set trigger and you can enter this route by surprise, but all you have to do to activate it is discover one of the "Fun" events, which occur randomly. Find one, and more begin appearing, and aspects of the game begin changing. Dialogue changes, enemies become twisted akin to the Amalgamates, major characters like the bosses forget you... and it all culminates in a showdown with the infamous glitch himself... Super Smash Bros. Y: The Planet's Most Powerful Warrior The trailer begins with the usual intro, then cuts to a duel between Pit and Shulk, animated in anime style akin to Sm4sh's Palutena trailer. The fight is definitely in favor of Pit, as the blue grassy field they are fighting on is far too open and barren to allow Shulk to really get a hit on the angel. Pit aims an arrow and prepares to fire, but an energy blast of some kind knocks the arrow out of his hands. Pit rolls his eyes at Shulk, with the latter shrugging in confusion. A voice rings out, and the two turn to face the speaker... "Hey, a fight! Mind if I join in?" The trailer cuts to gameplay, showing off Goku alongside the new Namek stage. Goku is shown to be a highly powerful character with high speed and the ability to hover, as he pursues characters down and delivers powerful beatings. However, it is also shown that his attacks have massive amounts of lag, as he fires multiple Kamehamehas and they are all easily avoided. Gameplay continues for a bit, showcasing Goku in a multitude of stages and even having Vegeta appear for a quick moment. The trailer ends as Goku shatters a Smash Ball with a powerful punch, and glows with yellow light as he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Seriously, who expected this? Goku in Smash: A Primer So yeah, legendary Super Saiyan warrior Son Goku has entered Smash. The dreams of millions of weebs have finally come true. The gimmick with Goku is that he's the embodiment of Dragon Ball Z combat; he's flashy and powerful, but takes a long time to do anything. His moves are strong, and his normal A attacks are fairly quick. However, his special moves and Smash Attacks are riddled with starting and ending lag, meaning that any skilled player will be able to outwit and evade Goku. And isn't that a common theme in the show? Wow, this moveset really worked out. Goku also has exceptional recovery; not only does he have a far-reaching teleport in the form of Instant Transmission, but he can also hover in the air for a short time like Peach does. Personally, I think the best move in his arsenal is his Forward Smash; it's a Kamehameha that functions as a stronger, sideways Palutena up-Smash with more lag. Of course, Goku can go Super Saiyan for his Final Smash. This isn't a strength boost per se, but it significantly cut down on Goku's lag and makes his hover infinite, making him much more effective. Like Frisk, Goku comes with an alternate character: Vegeta. Unlike Chara, Vegeta actually has unique dialogue and victory/defeat poses, making him a fair bit more different than most alts. And with that, the final day approaches! Be sure to stick around for more content and more games! See you guys then! Day 5 Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the final day of the Pyro Enterprises Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase! Today we have something rather interesting to start off with; the reveal of LapisFire, Pyro Enterprises' first subsidiary company! LapisFire: A Mysterious Ally LapisFire is a company with a strange origin. Certainly, I could have just made games on Lapis Wiki normally, but something stirred within me and told me: "ey m8 u shud mak a subsidiary" And then I said: "Sure why not" I'm not certain that many LapisFire games will be arriving on Fantendo; not only are they obviously exclusive to Lapis, but they will be a fair bit more mature than Pyro Enterprises works (not as mature as some of the stuff on Lapis, though). I can say clearly, however, that VORTEX is now under LapisFire development, and will be updated on both sites. With the intorduction of this new company, I thought it only fitting to give a few examples of what the company plans to do. Hence the LapisFire Mini Showcase! CRUX: Heroforce's Dark Doppleganger CRUX is sort of a continuation of that afterlife project I teased a while ago but never did anything with. It started out as simply a "new beginning" on Lapis, but quickly evolved into something more interesting; the Lapis incarnation of Heroforce, my magnum opus project. The story involves the CRUX, a prision/ever-changing arena built by wealthy benefactors to have the ability to travel between dimensions. People and creatures from different dimensions are kidnapped, modified to have enhanced abilities, and sent off to battle each other in a bid to determine the ultimate dimension. Much like Heroforce, CRUX's roster is the defining point, with over 32 unique characters to play as. In addition, it's still a team-based fighter that relies a lot on teamwork... but the method of doing so has changed, and the game itself is nearly unidentical. CRUX acts as a team-based competitive version of The Binding of Isaac or similar rougelite games; you explore a randomly-generated arena fighting enemies and collecting power-ups in the hope of getting really over-powered synergies. The big tiwst is that everybody is fighting each other at the beginning; there are no teams in the beginning, and since you aren't revived unless you happen to have an extra life... When you encounter an enemy character, you have the option to battle them or hit the Alliance button, and if the opponent does so as well, you officially become a team. Certain items are split between teammates, and some even require a certain team size, but the reverse is true as well, so sometimes you just want to stay solo; it'll give you more items anyway. If you don't team up, the goal becomes to gain power via items and kill off all the other characters. If everybody happens to team up, however, a powerful Boss Robot will spawn, and players will have to work together to take on this ultimate foe. There's also a campaign mode, but that's more akin to Isaac than competitive, so it's about the same. Don't touch that dial, because more LapisFire content is coming up next! Titan Legacy: The Return of Dungeon Man If Masquerade is Majora's Mask, then Titan Legacy is Mishi Cap. Except it's actually inverted a fair amount. The world is dead. Very few humans are left, and those that are have a very rudimentary lifestyle, effectively becoming more advanced cavemen. One day, a young girl known only as Mouse goes wandering around where she's not supposed to and comes across the ruins of a titanic robot; an ancient Titan. She jumps inside, and after repairing it, becomes friends with it. The girl and Titan set off across the world to reactivate the other Titans, and hopefully restore the world. Titan Legacy is effectively two games: Mouse's gameplay and Titan-01's gameplay, which can be swapped between at any time. Typically, players will wander across the massive world with the gigantic Titan, searching towards the locations of other dead Titans. The gameplay here is based around 3D platforming, albeit far slower and more precise than usual; imagine Super Mario 64 in permanent bullet time. Inevitably, Titan will get damaged or boarded. When that happens, Mouse can take over. Mouse plays from an isometric top-down perspective and acts like a 2D Zelda game, swiping at enemies with her wrench and going around to repair Titan-01 from the inside out as a rather large dungeon yet easy to navigate dungeon. When the pair find a Titan, both characters gain new roles. Mouse leaps into the new Titan to go through a new, more difficult dungeon in order to reach the Titan's core. Once there, she can repair it, but a strange corruption seems to have spread to all of them, and they are chaotic once reawakened. It becomes Titan-01's job to take the new Titan down in an intense boss battle. If you want a more efficient time, why not try it with 2 players? In co-op mode, one player controls Titan-01 while the other uses the Pyrohedron's touchscreen to control Mouse. It certainly cuts down time spent controlling both, and it should be fun working together. Titan Legacy will be coming soon. Malice: You Against The World This game idea wasn't mine; it came from the Fantendo Jot wiki from someone else. I adopted this concept, though, so it's my baby now. Sorry OP The basic concept of Malice was as follows: create a standard RPG where you are the villain. This didn't mean the characters, however... The concept explicitly stated that you, the player, were to be the villain. The basic idea is that the player acts as a dark god/goddess, and the hero party of a typical RPG has just killed your minion, the Sephiroth-like final boss. Your goal in the ensuing tutorial battle, your almighty power defeats the heroes and you transform them into evil puppets in order to do your will. The game's story involves you putting a hold on your quest for domination in order to remove any chance the world has of being saved: go off and corrupt every possible hero. You face off against parties of heroes as you go along, and you have to strategize in order to face off against each party's attributes and weaknesses. Much like Bravely Default, every hero in the game is based off of a classic RPG class such as Warrior or White Mage, but there's even more of them and they always come in parties of four. Defeat a group of heroes with your own to corrupt them and gain them as servants. The story and game itself is built around making the player feel like a true monster. Heroes will address you directly, the relatives of the heroes you corrupt will try to bargain with you, and even more. But you just have to keep trucking; you are the villain, after all. The world is within your grasp... make sure nobody gets in your way. Sand and Water: Tale of Two Goddesses I wanted to experiment with a world-creating game, and that led to the concept of controlling sand. This game arose from that concept. Sand and Water places you in the role of a Sand Knight, a female warrior in service of Eroa, goddess of sand. In this world, the planet was formed and kept in balance by Eroa and Aqia, the goddess of water. Two separate religious orders arose around each goddess, and the player is sent out by a church leader to explore an uncharted area of land... surrounded by the sea. Sand and Water is essentially the Pyro Enterprises version of Dark Souls; while it's much brighter and cheerier, it's still extremely difficult and designed to test the player's mettle. The biggest contributing factor is that the Order of Eroa is a pacifist group and do not carry weapons; they do however, have the power to manipulate sand. Combat is extremely indirect, relying more on player-created traps and surprise attacks. The Order of Aqia is not a pacifist group, however, and can attack you directly. That's all we have for today, but it wasn't originally. Due to circumstances beyond my control, I was unable to edit a large portion of today, so some content is still missing. With the LapisFire Mini Showcase finished, I am free to finalize the things I have to show tomorrow. On that, though, see you for Day 5.5! Day 5.5 So, yeah. I didn't get to finish everything I had on Day 5. Of course, I had some stuff I really wanted to show, so I decided it would be best to do a Day 5.5 of sorts. The Internet where I am isn't that good at the moment, so if I need to I will delay Day 5.5 until tomorrow. BUT I AM FINISHING THIS GOSHDANGIT Aire Tales: Cold-Hearted Last Christmas I gave you my heart wrote a little story called Crystal Cream Creamery. It was well-received by those who read it, even though that number wasn't overly high. However, I had so much fun writing this story that I wanted to continue it somehow... Aire Tales is the successor to 3C, and it follows the original story's protagonists Aire and Noel. I'm genuinely not sure what it will be, exactly, as both a TV show and more short stories sound like plausible concepts, but the writing will follow a similar format to the original. The series is meant to seem like a standard slice-of-life series at first, but this is a continuation of the original story; the existence of yokai is a natural thing and Aire has been transformed into one, more specifically a yuki-onna or ice ghost. Not only do the two have to deal with Aire's new yokai form, but the occasional spirit outbreak as well as the Yokai Hunters, a strange cult-like group that has been forming since the previous winter. I've been really excited to continue working on this series and I hope it's an enjoyment to the readers who view it. ...But I know what project you've all been waiting on. More Project F Zone after the break! Project F Zone: Absolute Zero The trailer begins in a grassy field. Aran and Melissa are seen talking to each other, though their words are silent. They eventually turn around and look over the field, as a giant wave of ice crawls along it. ~ The trailer then cuts to a desert canyon, with another serpent-like creature made out of ice battling Epica and Sarona. The two seem to be struggling to defeat the monster, but it is swiftly destroyed by Amy and Krystal, who shatter it easily. ~ (No image available) ~ The trailer continues, this time appearing on a strange spaceship-like area. Alcyone and Elize are shown battling against some unknown entity wielding blue flames as a weapon; they are eventually beaten, and the victor reveals himself as Liameno. ~ The trailer then cuts to a dark desert, similar to the end of the first trailer. Plato and Mara are shown battling against Iron Mask and Scarlet, with Queen Pixella running away from the battle holding a small object similar to the one shown with Crow. ~ ~ Finally, the trailer ends with a shot of a horde of ice giants fallen to the ground, with a confused Candy and Shannon staring at them. A horribly injured but otherwise completely OK Trip climbs atop one of the fallen titans, and begins laughing heartily as the trailer cuts to a game logo. ~ Well, we're finally done with Project F Zone reveals for this Showcase! The new confirmed Pair Units are Aran and Melissa, Epica and Sarona, Amy and Krystal, Alcyone and Elize, Plato and Mara, Iron Mask and Scarlet, and Candy and Shannon, with Queen Pixella and Trip as added Solo Units to join Firball. In addition, we have a nw story-important Rival in the form of Liameno. We're almost done here; just one more big surprise to go! Super Smash Bros. Y: Heroic to the Core The last of the three Smash Y trailers I had planned, each of which was meant to represent a character that nobody would ever imagine getting in Smash. I think this last one encapsulates that ideal perfectly. The trailer begins with Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, and Cloud all dueling with each other on Final Destination. The battle is evenly matched on all sides, with no clear winner in sight. The battle gets even more hectic when Shovel Knight, Frisk, and Goku join in the battle, and the trailer temporarily switches over to gameplay to show the seven Smashers in a crazed free-for-all. The trailer switches back over to animation, and Mario finally seems to be getting the upper hand, knocking back all of the other fighters in order to catch his breath. However, an eighth fighter lands on the stage, with an audible slicing sound coming from behind the red plumber. Mario turns around to witness the new fighter, who stands up to greet their opponent: Fera. The trailer cuts back to gameplay, this time showing off Fera in combat with the seven previously shown fighters. While the fighters never change, the stage does, and the combat grounds switch between Green Hill Zone, Midgar, an unnamed new Mega Man stage, the Ruins, Namek, and even a new Heroforce-themed level similar to Gaur Plain. The trailer proceeds to show off Fera's Final Smash, Shield Rush, by testing it on Mario, and the trailer cuts to a logo... But as soon as the logo fades, a feminine, metallic laugh is heard from an unknown source. Fera in Smash: A Primer Fera is a character even I was hesitant about. I decided after much deliberation that she is, in fact, my mascot; why would I not add her as a character in a fighting game like Smash Bros., especially in Y's case where she's technically a second-party character? Fera, like Mario, is one of the most well-rounded people in Smash Y. Her stats are about even across the board, and she has a mix of ranged and melee moves at her disposal; she even has a reflector! Of course, Fera also plays significantly different from any existing Smasher due to her choice of weaponry, being her signature spear and shield. Fera acts like a mix between a fistfighter and a sword-wielder, in that her weapon gives her larger-than-average range, but its nature makes it far more suited to jabbing than swinging, meaning her attack hitboxes aren't arcs but simple jabs. Her shield is used both for guarding (obviously) and bashing opponents, most notably during her dash attack; her shield moves tend to be more powerful. Fera is like Mario; she's an all-around character that can be played offensively or defensively. She has no real flaw other than the fact that her lack of flaws makes her weaker than more specialized characters like heavyweights or mages. And with that, our Showcase is finally done! Thank you so much to everyone who read it, and happy 9th Anniversary to Fantendo! I'm Pyrostar, and I'll see you all again soon! Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Presentations Category:Subpages